One Good Reason
by Meibao
Summary: My attempt at the Ipod/Mp3/Itunes shuffle. 10 songs chosen at random, 10 short drabbles written in the time it takes to play each song.


**1. Walk through the Fire by Buffy Soundtrack, Once More with Feeling**

Marshall couldn't feel anything, cold. It was like he'd gone numb, there was nothing he could do but watch his vibrant, exotic animal waste away in the hospital. Tubes and wires were the things keeping her alive, and fed. Marshall longed to go into the room, and touch her. He just wanted to sit with her until she awoke, but he had to leave soon. The hospital was coming alive around him, and he knew that he would have to give up his seat to Ralph. He couldn't tell Mary's family that he was spending all night here.

Marshall forced himself out of his chair. He couldn't do anything. He was going through the motions, he couldn't move forward or move back until she opened her eyes, and he got his fire back.

**2. That's not my Name by The Ting Tings**

Mary narrowed her eyes at her partner. Since Mary came back to work it seemed like Marshall never said her name. He would always find some way to gain her attention without really saying the word 'Mary.' She was trying to refrain from answering him, but she would forget, or lose her resolve or he would shock her into answering. Mary was getting annoyed with his sly tactics. She furrowed her brows.

"Hey," Marshall called from his desk.

_Not this time, Mann. You will not get me._

Mary kept her head focused on the paper work she'd been aimlessly staring at for a while now. She wouldn't fall for it again, she wasn't going to answer him until he called her by her name. No matter what insult, or rude thing he called her, she would hold fast. She wouldn't break. She just wouldn't there was nothing he could say that would have her lose the battle this time. Everything was good, there wasn't anything that would shock Mary, she had tough skin.

"Hey, Darling.."

Mary's head snapped up, and she glared at him. Mary could swear he wore a smug smile. _Damn it!_

**3. One Good Reason by Rex Goudie**

"Say it Mary."

Marshall had shown up at her door the week before her wedding. He was calm, serious and asking something that had sent Mary's heart into over time. He had come to the door demanding she'd stop the wedding. Mary readily on the defense, against not only Marshall's doubts but her own, she had tried to sputter reasons why she should, but Marshall gave her one good reason why she shouldn't. He told her that he loved her, and the only way he would leave it alone was if Marshall could convince her that she didn't love him.

"Tell Me. Look in my eyes, and say you hadn't noticed anything in the past months. Tell me, Mary. Give me that one good reason!"

"What are you talking about!"

"All I need is an answer, if you give me one good reason, I'll leave it. I won't bother you anymore, and I'll show up and walk you down the aisle like you asked, you just have to convince me."

"Convince you what?"

"Convince me you don't love me. Say it."

"Marshall... I..-"

**4. Tainted Love by Soft Cell**

Marshall sat on his couch slowly sipping a bottle of whiskey. Marshall was trying to drown his sorrows. It was the night before the wedding, and Marshall didn't know if he could handle it anymore. He loved Mary with all his heart, he couldn't stop, but it wasn't healthy. It was in fact very painful. Mary would be lost to him in so many ways after tomorrow, and while she'd put up a good long fight to have things stay the same, Marshall knew that marriage would end up changing everything. Then he really would lose her. It was sick that he accepted to break his heart, by being the one to give her away.

**5. Tell Her Not to Go by Del Amitri**

Marshall watched as she twirled around in the dress she obviously hated, with a ring that was too big and clunky for her. Marshall watched as she looked dully at all the wedding plans, and everything that just wasn't Mary. She was only doing for Ralph, and Marshall could see how it was killing her. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this, and Marshall was the only one that could see it. Mary sighed, bring him back to the office. He noticed how late it'd gotten, and Mary was turning off her computer.

"Well..." She sighed, and dawdled cleaning up her desk trying to keep busy. "I guess I better get to that flower thing."

"Don't go." Marshall whispered, but it was enough to get her attention.

"If I didn't go, what would happen?"

"You would stay...with me."

"Really?"

"I'm ready to fall for you Mare, I've always been"

**6. Smile by Glee (Cast Version)**

Mary watched as Ralph drove off. He was using one of the cars from the lot, and things had not gone well. Mary didn't remember how the argument started but it was the same one they had every night. He wanted her to quit her job, wanted her to spend less time with Marshall and more with him, wanted her to become the girl who had joint bank accounts, and would let him fix up the house. Mary didn't know if she could let him do that, and tonight was the last straw. He wouldn't let her flounder anymore, she would have to choose him or the job.

Mary smiled for the first time in a long while, as she went in the house. She walked back into the bedroom she once again had all to herself, and didn't really feel any sadness. She picked up the phone and hit speed dial.

"Yes, My Queen?"

**7. There's a Fine Fine Line by Avenue Q Soundtrack**

Mary didn't know what she got herself into but she had no idea how she was going to pull herself out of it. When she woke up that morning, she'd been half naked lying in Marshall's bed. Mary snuck out before Marshall woke up, and walked to her car. She was sitting in the Probe trying to figure out what had happened, but she didn't have time for this. She urged the care to life, having to get away from the house. She didn't know how she could face him.

Inside Marshall lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He knew he made a grave mistake, and he didn't know how he crossed that fine line between friends and sex but he did.

**8. Poker Face by Lady Gaga**

Mary glared at Marshall. The whole trip he'd kept a straight stoic face, and didn't say a word to her. Mary didn't know what he was so upset about. She hadn't done anything all that bad, really. So what if she might have told the girl that he was dating that she was his wife, and had arrived home early from her trip. And so what if Mary rushed around the house like a mad woman, looking for Marshall's and her two imaginary children. The woman obviously only wanted Marshall for money or sex, either way she was a bitch and a slut. Marshall didn't need her. Mary bit back at the voice in her head that told her she didn't know the girl, and she was only jealous

"Come on!" Mary exploded after another two hours of silence. "She wasn't event that pretty. I promise not to mess with your next girlfriend."

Still, Mary was only met with Marshall's hardened, stone poker face.

**9. Rule the World by Take That**

"You know with my good look sand your brains, we could do anything."

Marshall looked over at his partner. She was sitting at her desk, leaning over to talk to him. He didn't know what had sparked Mary's thought process. But Marshall had spent years trying to figure it out. What went on in Mary's head was like one giant Rubik cube, you could get one or two sides done in a few days but it took years to figure out the rest. Marshall liked to think he was on the green side now.

"Don't you mean my good looks, and my brain?"

"Shut up!" Mary frowned at him, and stuck her tongue out.

"You are right though" Marshall mused, and Mary looked back up at him. He turned his head over towards her, and made sure to lock eyes.

"With you by my side, I think we could do anything, even rule to world." Marshall said, before he gave a small smile and his eyes went to a far off place. Mary's heart reacted by pounding twice as hard, and she swore she was blushing.

**10. Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

Marshall didn't know how this was going to work out. But he didn't care at this moment in time. He wanted her, and he wanted everything that came with her. Even if it was ugly, or rude. He wanted her bitchy attitude, her compassion that he only saw given to witnesses. He wanted her drama filled life, and problem-prone family. He wanted all her baggage, and he wanted all of her doubts. It didn't matter if it stung him, or cut him, he would take in everything that she would give him. He could feel the heat creep through his body, as she kissed him again. Her lips full on his, bodies pressed closely together. He held her in his arms, enjoying every minute he was given. He wasn't worried about what would happen in the future, for now he had her. She was his, and only his. Marshall would make the best that he could out of it, even if it was only temporary. Just a bad romance, he wanted it. Marshall wasn't going to ask Mary anymore, he was just going to take it from her. He didn't want to be friends anymore, he was going to be her everything. Marshall had set this goal, now that he had her. He was going to be sure to keep her.

"Are you really sure you want this?"

"I want everything about you."


End file.
